memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Flad Orzon
Flad Orzon was a Domarrhan male who served in the Federation Starfleet in the 24th century. The Domarrhan race was a lot larger than human norm. They appeared to be hairless with a heavy brow. They also have larger lower jaw canine teeth that gave the appearance of being fierce. Orzon was not as big as others of his race. In 2361, Orzon served aboard the . He was part of the away team under William T. Riker to evacuate the Marrayat monastery on Altair III during the civil war. On their arrival the monastery was already under bombardment. The monks asked for the away team to preserve the five Holy Books of the Saranx which were encoded into special bubbles. Orzon’s family lost its fortune on Domarrh. It was the worst of tragedies and the gravest of dishonors. In an attempt to restore the family wealth, Orzon found himself talking to a Ferengi. When asked what he had to sell, Orzon mentioned he had one of the five Holy Books of the Saranx. According to the Ferengi rumor mill, when put together the books would constitute the programming for a map, which would lead to the monks ancient treasure. He devised a plan to get them. In 2370, Orzon served as Security chief aboard the . He returned to Altair III, along with his former USS Hood colleagues to return the books to the Marrayat monastery. During the night Randy discovered Flad Orzon had a phaser with him, despite Altairian regulations. Orzon killed him to keep it a secret. When the bubble books were put together at the monastery, Riker realized Orzon was the killer as Orzon had somehow swapped bubble books with Randy during their altercation. Orzons' plan was to stun his fellow shipmates and use the landmines outside to get rid of their bodies. He would look to be the survivor of an unfortunate mishap to the Altairian authorities. Having been found out he was relieved, almost grateful, that he did not have to follow his plan and kill his friends. The bubble books were returned to their rightful place in the monastery. Instead of generating a map, the monastery began to shake violently as if caused by an earthquake. The bubble books triggered the activation of an Abad’dich battle droid. The 30 ft tall machine beat is way out of the monastery heading for the New Capitol of Altair III. Phaser fire had no effect on the machines plating so Riker fired on the only bridge over the ravine. The battle droid fell but held on to the stone bridge. In an attempt to save his crewmates and stop the machine, Orzon used his brute strength to acquire a wooden pillar and pry the machines' pincers apart. He succeeded but the pincers got hold of Orzon’s leg and the two fell into the deep ravine below. Captain DeSoto always used to say ‘never judge a play until the last verse,’ and Riker believed this was especially true of Flad Orzon. ( ) Category:Domarrhans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Hood personnel Category:USS Hornet personnel